


The Deleted Pictures

by w_x_2



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: M/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6822934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alaric has a favour to ask of Damon before he moves on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Deleted Pictures

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters, no harm intended, no profit made.  
> A/N: For the 10th day of [mmom](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) 2016\. Set sometime when Alaric becomes a ghost.

Damon is startled from his staring out of one of his bedroom's window by the noise of someone clearing their throat. He didn't hear anyone come in, the door had been open, but the clearing of the throat is extremely close by which means it was someone who's inside his room. Due to his enhanced senses and the purposely adjusted squeaky floor board just inside his bedroom, even if distracted, he would have clearly been able to hear something.

 

So when he turns around it is with a great deal of caution.

 

“Alaric?” Damon asks as he feels goosebumps spread from his chest up his arms and down to his stomach, crotch and legs in disbelief.

 

The man is standing by Damon's bed with a weary smile. “Still a ghost,” Alaric informs as he passes his hand through the coverlet and the mattress.

 

“You're here though,” Damon retorts.

 

“Need to tell you something before moving on,” Alaric explains.

 

“First of all you're not moving on, we're getting you back in your body,” Damon protests. “Second, what would be so important that you'd be drawn to me?” Damon asks with an arched eyebrow. “How much you love me?” he intends to say with a teasing tone but it comes out soft and adoring.

 

“You already know the answer to that,” Alaric replies.

 

“One last orgasm then?” he teases this time.

 

Alaric moves a bit closer with a smile but answers, “No.”

 

“So?”

 

“My sister is going to come around, take care of my stuff.”

 

Damon's eyebrows bunch. “You have a sister?”

 

“No,” Alaric answers with a shrug. “I just made one up for the fun of it,” Alaric finishes with an arched eyebrow.

 

Damon squints.

 

Alaric sighs and nods, giving in. “I need you to get some stuff out of my house before she arrives.”

 

“How comes you never told me you have a sister?”

 

“Not important right now.”

 

Damon lets it slide for the moment and reasons, “Your hunting equipment then.”

 

“That would be useful, but not the most pressing,” Alaric admits.

 

“What is?” Damon suspiciously asks.

 

“Pictures of you.”

 

“Pictures of me?” Damon questions.

 

“Pictures of you,” Alaric repeats as an answer.

 

Damon's suspicion increases. “Which pictures of me do you have?”

 

Alaric runs a hand through his hair. “The naked kind.”

 

“You still have those?” Damon accusingly asks as he stands up. “You said you deleted them!”

 

“I did,” Alaric assures, and before Damon retorts the ghost continues, “After I printed them.”

 

“You would be hiding right now if you were corporeal,” Damon warns as he glares at Alaric's cheeky smile.

 

“I love you too,” Alaric responds in kind.

 

Damon huffs. “You just wait.”

 

“We'll see,” Alaric responds.

 

“We _will_ see,” Damon retorts with assurance in reply to Alaric's doubt of the ghost ever having a body again. “Now let's go get your spank bank pictures.”

 

Alaric blushes in response and Damon notices it.

 

“Seriously?” Damon teases. “How many times did you wank to pictures of me in my birthday suit?”

 

Alaric's red cheeks darken. “Shut up.”


End file.
